The Adventures of Noah Wiki
''' '''Welcome to The Adventures of Noah Wiki, a fandom dedicated to an upcoming animated adventure series. This is created by Jestin Pigao. The show tells us the story of The Crew, who was created and Formed by Noah. There he met a lot of Members and Friends. He will go on Adventures, do Activities, and many stuff. While the Rivals Group tries to destroy the world and create multiple evil plans on the Crew. NoImage!.png|Welcome to the Forest!|link=|linktext=The Forest is filled up with woods, jungle, and many others. NoImage!.png|Meet The Crew|link=The Crew|linktext=There are a lot of Members in this Crew. NoImage!.png|Season 1|link=Season 1|linktext=Look at the page for future episodes of Season 1. NoImage!.png|Pilot|link=New Members|linktext=Check out the pilot "New Members" * The Show Plot/Storyline will be released by the end of December 2019 * Update: The Plot of this Show will be released by end of January or start of February 2019, sorry for the delay * It has been confirmed that Jestin is the Showrunner and Executive Producer of this Show * The Show has been Confirmed to be a Web Animated Series * The Show Creator is hiring writers, storyboard, animators, and others (There will be a forum to join in the team). * The Shorts Year Release Date will be revealed by the mid to end of 2019 * Update: The shorts full release date will be now revealed by mid to end of 2020 * The Episode Title will be revealed by 2021 * Update: The Episode Title will be revealed by 2023 instead of 2021 * The Teaser of the Show will be revealed on youtube by the end of 2019 }} * Noah (Leader of the Crew) (Main Character) (Color: Deep Sky Blue) * Rudy (Co-Leader) (Main Character) (Color: Light Blue) * Dustin (Member) (Main Character) (Color: TBA) * Bubbles (Member) (Main Character) (Color: Light Sky Blue) * Crystal (Member) (Main Character) (Color: Light Cyan) * Erika (Member) (Main Character) (Color: Red) * Lily (Member) (Main Character) * Lana (Member and A Twin of Lola) (Main Character) * Lola (Member and A Twin of Lana) (Main Character) * Skippy (Member) (Side Character) * Ronnie Anne (Member) (Side Character) * Wendy (Member) (Side Character) * Bliss (Member) (Side Character) * Mark (Member) (Side Character) * Laura (Member) (Side Character) * Ella (Member) (Side Character) * Evan (Member) (Recurring Character) * Maria (Member) (Recurring Character) * Sarah (Member) (Recurring Character) * Tian (Member) (Recurring Character) * Cutie (Member) (Recurring Character) * Celestina (Member) (Recurring Character) }} * Joel (Leader of the Opponent Crew) (Main Character) * Kris (Co-Leader of the Opponent Crew) (Main Character) * Kyra (Member and A Twin of Nicole) (Main Character) * Nicole (Member and A Twin of Kyra) (Main Character) * Leo (Member) (Main Character) * Louis (Member) (Main Character) * Liam (Member) (Side Character) * Ethan (Member) (Side Character) * Cutie Jr. (Member) (Side Character) * Stella (Member) (Side Character) * Samantha (Member) (Side Character) * Alexa (Member) (Recurring Character) * Sofia (Member) (Recurring Character) * Debora (Member) (Recurring Character) * Alexandra (Member) (Recurring Character) * Itzel (Member) (Recurring Character) * Ashley (Member) (Recurring Character) * Moriah (Member) (Recurring Character) }} * Carlos (Main Character) * Linda (Side Character) * Ana (A Twin of Anna) (Side Character) * Anna (A Twin of Ana) (Side Character) * Jason (Side Character) * Lucas (Side Character) * Jake (Side Character) * Jack (Recurring Character) * Sophia (Recurring Character) * Emily (Recurring Character) * Emma (Recurring Character) * Daisy (Recurring Character) ---- * Mia (Recurring Character) * Alexander (Recurring Character) * Alex (Recurring Character) * Amelia (Recurring Character) * Mason (Recurring Character) * Owen (Recurring Character) * Dylan (Recurring Character) * Rebecca (Recurring Character) * Skye (Recurring Character) * Hazel (Recurring Character) * Karla (Recurring Character) * Kayla (Recurring Character) * Valentina (Recurring Character) * TBA (Recurring Character) }} * Brenda (Leader) (Side Character) * Isabella (Co-Leader) (Recurring Character) * Elizabeth (Member and A Twin of Amy) (Recurring Character) * Amy (Member and A Twin of Elizabeth) (Recurring Character) * Bonnie (Member) (Recurring Character) * Chloe (Member) (Recurring Character) }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Seasons